Object measurement systems known in the prior art utilize a system arrangement which includes a central processing means or a host computer which processes raw data representative of point locations measured from an object, and calculates various information pertaining to the object. In these object measuring systems, known from the prior art, the user or operator is required to interact with the object measurement system in at least two ways. In a first instance, the user or operator must pre-select a function type, of the object or part thereof, being inspected prior to entry of point data. This presents problems and disadvantages as it results in a loss of time during the inspection and measurement routine as well as being a hinderance especially when the type of feature is not known to the user or operator beforehand.
In a second instance, the user or operator must direct the object measurement system to those points where point data is desired to be taken. This process may be performed either manually by having the user or operator actually targeting these point locations or automatically by having the user or operator directing the system to target these point locations by utilization of an automatic point sensor.
After a chosen feature has been generated, the user or operator could then choose to compare the results with the known features and measurements of the objects. Tolerance measurements could also be performed for the features. Examples of the utilization of tolerance measurements include checking a hole in the object for size or positional location, determining the straightness of a line, or comparing two holes to determine their concentricity.
Prior art object measurement systems have also found application in the field of reverse engineering. In such applications, the dimensions of the object are unknown. The user or operator would utilize the measurement system to inspect and measure the object and then provide this data to a user or operator whereupon a drawing of the object may be generated which might include information regarding features, dimensional measurements and tolerances.
Two primary limitations exist in the prior art object measurement systems described above. Once such limitation lies in the fact that these systems do not have the ability to detect errors in the point location input data. If these errors are not detected by the system, the measurement obtained thereby may be inaccurate. In some instances, these errors may be relatively small and, hence, not readily apparent to the user or operator.
A second limitation inherent in the measurement systems of the prior art lies in the fact that they require interaction by the user or operator. The user or operator has to select a feature type prior to performing a measurement, and then has to either manually target data point locations or direct the system to target points with an automatic point sensor. The need for user interaction results in an inefficient measurement system as the user or operator is constantly required to perform different exercises during the measurement process. The above described limitations of the prior art object measurement systems, result in a system which requires greater manpower effort and greater equipment operating time and costs.